This is an application for partial funding of a conference on "Receptors and Signal Transduction". This conference will be held under the auspices of FASEB at the Big Mountain Resort, Whitefish, Montana to be held June 29-July 3, 2002. This conference is a sequel to a long series of very successful FASEB summer conferences on the same topic that has been held every two years. Receptors and their downstream signaling pathways play critical roles in every biological system involved in growth, differentiation, and death. This is a mature research area with a very rapidly emerging new base of information. The study of receptors and signal transduction is of considerable relevance to human diseases including cancer, heart disease, diabetes, neurodegenerative diseases, autoimmunity and arthritis, infections, and birth defects. Understanding the function of receptors and their downstream signaling events has led to targets and therapeutics in many of these disease areas. This conference will present comprehensive and cutting edge research in many areas of receptor biology and signal transduction. The conference will emphasize genetic approaches using model organisms as well as examples from human disease. Disciplines that will be touched on include cell biology, biochemistry, structural biology, and developmental biology. The conference will select up to 200 participants from academia and industry and will include senior scientists, postdoctorals and graduate students. There is a constant infusion of new researchers from various disciplines into this area and the 2002 conference will be important "training" ground for these new investigators. The conference will consist of seven sessions, each with a discussion leader and at least five speakers, selected from investigators who have made important recent contributions. The major sessions will be: 1) Receptor signaling systems; 2) Cytoplasmic tyrosine kinases and scaffolds; 3) Signaling effectors; 4) Cell proliferation and apoptosis; 5) G-protein coupled receptor systems; 6) GTPases and their effectors; and, 7) Transcriptional responses. There will be two 2 day poster sessions. This will help to ensure inclusion of young investigators, women and minorities as primary participants. This conference will provide an opportunity for a dialogue among presenters and participants from a wide range of expertise and interest and should provide a stimulating forum for the exchange of ideas and stimulate directions for future research.